


Ba tụi nhỏ đã gặp má chúng nó như thế nào?

by thypham313



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: cherik au
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7437157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thypham313/pseuds/thypham313
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mỗi cặp đôi đều có một nơi mà họ lần đầu gặp gỡ. Erik và Charles cũng vậy, đó là cái ban công tầng 24 của tòa chung cư sang trọng.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ba tụi nhỏ đã gặp má chúng nó như thế nào?

#1.

Mọi địa hình anh lướt đi đều như bằng phẳng. Anh vượt qua những tòa nóc cao chót vót vót nhẹ nhàng như bước đi trên những bậc thang. Tự do rơi rồi đáp xuống, mọi cơ bắp đều nhịp nhàng hoạt động, bàn tay to lớn bám chặt vào những thanh thép để trèo lên cao hơn. Một lúc sau, Erik rốt cuộc đã lên đến đỉnh của ngọn tháp. Sau lần đầu tiên chinh phục được nó vào hơn hai tuần trước, hôm nào Erik cũng lên đây.

Nhìn xuống dưới chân là cả một thế giới rộng lớn. Gió rít bên tai, luồng qua lớp quần áo, mang lại từng đợt sảng khoái mát lạnh. Cảm giác tựa như một vị vua đứng và nhìn xuống vương quốc của mình với sự thỏa mãn tự hào.

Erik đứng đó tận hưởng đến tận lúc mặt trời mất dạng, chỉ còn lại chút tia nắng yếu ớt, anh mới bắt đầu rời khỏi đỉnh tháp.

Lúc ấy mọi nẻo đường đều đã lên đèn, Erik vẫn nhảy qua những nóc nhà cao tầng trong bóng tối. Rõ ràng là việc này hết sức nguy hiểm nhưng anh có vẻ thích thú với nó.

Vút... một cú nhảy hụt và kết quả là cả người cheo leo giựa không trung cách mặt đất hơn 20m. Anh tự hỏi, có tên khốn khiếp nào đó đã dời tòa nhà ra xa một chút khi trước khi anh thực hiện cú nhảy đó hay không.

Westchester không hẳn là nơi có địa hình lý tưởng dành cho Pakour.

Sau vài giây suy nghĩ, Erik đánh liều buông tay, rơi tự do. Anh cố níu, nắm chặt mọi thứ có thể bắt được. Và may sao tầng 24 là nơi cuối cùng thân thể anh đáp xuống.

Erik cảm nhận rõ ràng trái tim đang nện thình thịch như buộc tội anh đã dám liều mạng như vậy. Tay chân cũng bủn rủn hết cả.

Phù! Chiếc ban công này thế mà đã cứu anh một mạng đấy. Dù nó khiến lưng anh đau nhức, dám cá là sẽ có một vết bầm không nhẹ ở đấy. Đột nhiên ánh sáng phát ra từ bên trong căn hộ nhắc nhở rằng anh đang làm trò mèo ở ban công nhà người khác. Hy vọng đó không phải một lão già khó ở. Erik căng thẳng theo từng tiếng bước chân và tiếng chiếc màn tre được kéo lên. Anh đã chuẩn bị để nói xin lỗi với chủ nhà hay đấm thẳng vào mặt nếu đó là một kẻ hách dịch.

Nhưng khung cửa mở ra và...

Một mái tóc bồng bềnh với đôi mắt xanh lơ. Xanh với vẻ đẹp hơn hẳn mọi bầu trời mà anh từng biết, và, trong trẻo, long lanh, tựa như ngôi sao trên bầu trời đang mời người đến hái. Erik muốn thời gian chậm lại. Đủ để anh ngắm nghía lâu hơn đôi môi đỏ mọng như quả cherry tươi ngon khiến người ta có khát khao muốn cắn ấy.

"Xin chào... anh có muốn...vào trong không?"

Chất giọng đặc trưng của người Anh pha lẫn chút đáng yêu vang lên, khiến cơn nhiệt bên trong anh bừng lên. Erik chắc rằng tim mình đã lỡ một nhịp. Lấy lại hơi thở bình thường, anh nhẹ nhàng bước vào trong. "Cám ơn. Erik Lehnsherr."

"Charles Xavier" cậu mỉm cười với cú bắt tay thân thiện.

Ồ, bàn tay thân tinh xảo và nhỏ hơn Erik. Độ vừa vặn của nó khiến Erik không kìm được nghĩ ngợi. Dường bàn tay này được tay tạo dành cho anh nắm vậy.

"Đây là thói quen của cậu à?" Erik lên tiếng trong khi tiếp tục nắm lấy bàn tay ấy.

"Gì cơ?"

"Mời một người lạ vào nhà mà không cần tìm hiểu ý đồ của họ dù họ đột nhập ban công nhà cậu vào chiều tối."

"Thường thì tôi đã gọi bảo vệ. Nhưng hôm nay tôi tưởng một chú chim nào đó lạc cánh và rơi xuống..."

"Chim?" Erik nhướng mày.

"Anh có nghĩ được loài nào khác hạ cánh từ trên trời xuống không?"

"Có đấy!" Erik gật đầu, nhe miệng lộ ra bộ răng chuẩn mực đáng tự hào của mọi con cá mập. Thông thường khi thấy bộ nanh đều đặn ấy, người đối diện anh hoặc run rẩy hoặc là bỏ chạy luôn nếu là người mới gặp. Nhưng Charles thì lại bật cười, đôi mắt có vẻ tán thưởng với bộ hàm ấn tượng kia, tay nhẹ nhàng rút về. "Rõ là có. Tôi được khai sáng rồi."

Rằng là đôi lúc cá mập cũng có thể bay trên trời và lạc cánh. Charles nghĩ.

Charles đến một góc phòng mở ngăn tủ và kéo ra hộp sơ cứu. "Âm thanh va chạm không nhẹ. Anh có muốn tôi xem qua không?"

"Tôi rất biết ơn nhưng tôi nghĩ là mình ổn. Và...nên ra về."

Charles ngoáy lại nhìn anh, đôi mắt tinh nghịch nhưng có chút lo lắng. "Anh chắc chứ? Tôi nghĩ mình nên nhìn qua một chút chỗ anh bị va đập. Vì xem kìa!" Charles nhìn ra ngoài thanh sắt chắn quanh ban công, dễ thấy nơi Erik vừa rơi xuống có để lại một vết lõm.

Erik định từ chối nhưng nhìn vào đôi đồng tử xanh biếc ấy, câu trả lời của anh lập tức bị nuốt tuột trở lại. Charles nở nụ cười tươi tắn, đề nghị Erik ngồi lên sô pha để cậu kiểm tra vết thương của anh.

Erik làm theo lời cậu và kéo chiếc ao thun lên ngang vai. Một bờ vai săn chắc lực lưỡng lộ ra, cùng cái lưng cong ở độ vừa đủ khiến nó trông thật nam tính và quyến rũ. Charles lén nuốt ngụm nước bọt. Cậu không thể dối lòng rằng cơ thể của cậu bạn Erik này thật sự rất cường tráng và... hấp dẫn vô cùng.

Ở góc độ mà Charles không thấy được, Erik khẽ nhếch đôi môi lên tỏa vẻ đắc ý. Anh ý thức rất rõ về sự quyến rũ của bản thân đấy.

Sau khi xem xét vết thương và xoa một ít thuốc lên nơi có vết bầm, Charles phía sau liền bảo Erik và vội vàng quay đi cất hộp sơ cứu.

"Ổn cả chứ?"

"Không chắc đâu. Anh té có vẻ nặng, anh tốt nhất nên đến bệnh viện."

"Được. Cám ơn cậu."

Charles lại mỉm cười nhẹ nhàng khiến Erik lại được dịp ngắm nhìn.

"Vậy tôi về đây."

Dường như có chút tiếc nuối, Charles nhìn thẳng vào Erik "Anh đi bằng cửa chính chứ?"

Erik hít sâu để kìm lại luồng điện từ bụng và nhịp đập vồn vã của trái tim. Máu nóng lại rục rịch chuyển động. Ồ tôi muốn ở lại và mút lấy quả cherry ngon miệng kia hơn. Erik nhếch miệng cười: "Tôi không đủ sức để hạ cánh từ tầng 14 nữa đâu! Dù sao cũng rất cám ơn cậu."

Erik được Charles tiễn ra cửa. Gật đầu và cả hai chào tạm biệt.

#2.

Không ngờ họ lại gặp nhau nhanh đến thế. Vì tối hôm sau Erik lại sà xuống ban công nhà Charles, nhưng lần này là có chủ ý và nhẹ nhàng hơn. Charles phát hiện ra Erik bởi giác quan thứ sáu của cậu quá nhạy bén. Và trong trường hợp này thật là ngượng chín mặt bởi Charles vừa tắm xong và không mặc gì.

Đúng thế! Không mặc gì và đi loanh quanh căn hộ của mình.

Đôi mắt xanh lơ ấy trợn trừng ngạc nhiên trước thân hình to lớn của Erik ngoài ô cửa kính trong khi anh cũng mở to mắt nhìn ngắm người bên trong. Tích tắc hai ba giây, Charles vụt chạy đi mất. Còn Erik ngẩn ngơ ngó theo và mặc niệm, hy vọng sự phù hộ của đấng siêu nhiên để 'thằng nhỏ' nhà anh đừng vội rục rịch ngoi lên.

Ơn Chúa!

Nhìn xem, bộ dáng cuống cuồng chạy vào phòng ngủ... thật mẹ nó gợi tình. Erik dám cá là anh sẽ nhớ đến cặp mông trắng mịn đó vào mọi lúc anh chớp mắt. Anh nghĩ khi miệng nhếch lên nụ cười thích thú.

Charles bên trong phòng ngủ đang vội xỏ mình vào mấy lớp áo và quần.

Cậu có nên đập đầu vào gối không nhỉ?

Charles không biết Erik đã thấy hết mọi thứ chưa? Nghe như cậu muốn điều đó vậy nhưng...Chúa ơi cậu không cố tình. Không ngờ Erik sẽ lại đáp xuống ban công nhà cậu.

Không phải lỗi của cậu!

Cậu thường không mặc đồ ở nhà khi trời nóng mà.

Thói quen riêng tư!

Cậu cũng thường đi lại để uống một ly nước sau khi tắm mà.

Thói quen riêng tư!

Và cũng thường không mặc đồ ngay sau khi tắm đấy thôi.

Này cũng là thói quen riêng tư!

Thực hiện những thói quen tại nhà của chính mình không có gì sai. Sai là do Erik tự dưng đột nhập ban công nhà cậu mới đúng.

Khỏa thân không có lỗi, lỗi là do Erik.

Nghĩ thế, Charles ngang nhiên bước ra với ý định trách móc Erik. Hoặc 'bắt đền' anh thứ gì đó cho 'danh tiết' - tạm gọi là vậy, của cậu.

Nhưng vừa hùng hổ bước ra, đập vào mắt là hàm răng đều đều sắc ngọn và đôi mắt tam sắc đắc ý. Mặt Charles đỏ bừng và cậu liền muốn tìm cái lỗ để chui xuống. Charles cứng đờ tại chỗ và che mặt.

Chết tiệt! Chết tiệt! Chết tiệt! Chết tiệt! etc.

Mãi một lúc tiếng gõ 'knock knock' ngoài cửa sổ thu hút sự chú ý của cậu. Erik vẫn còn ngồi ngoài ban công.

Charles đến mở cửa cho anh trong cảm giác lúng túng, ngượng ngùng. Một bàn cờ đột ngột hiện ra trước mắt. Charles giương đôi mắt xanh lên với sự ngạc nhiên. Cậu không ý thức được bộ mặt ngây thơ cùng cái màu mắt xanh lơ ấy có thể làm Erik ná thở.

"Erm. Chơi cờ chứ?" Erik nghĩ là giọng mình bình thường, ít nhất là anh đã cố để nó không quá khô khốc.

Charles nhận lấy bộ bàn cờ kim loại tinh xảo trên tay, cảm nhận vẻ mát lạnh nó truyền đến khiến cậu cảm thấy thích thú.

"Nhảy lên ban công nhà người khác để mời người ta chơi cờ. Anh thật có tâm đấy."

"Cảm động à?"

"Không! Tôi đang xúc động."

Charles gần như đốp lại ngay lập tức dẫn đến tràng cười nhăn nhở của Erik.

"Tôi hứa là sẽ không nói với thế giới việc cậu khỏa thân đi loanh quanh nhà nếu cậu đồng ý làm một ván."

"Tôi thấy mình đang bị uy hiếp hơn là trao đổi..."

Dừng một lúc. Charles gật đầu "Được thôi!"

Bàn cờ bày ra trên bộ sofa bên cạnh cái lò sưởi mà rõ là vô dụng cho thời tiết nóng rát da thế này. Và quả như Erik đoán, Charles biết chơi cờ. Còn là một tay lão luyện. Mỗi nước đi của cậu như mởi ra cả một thế giới khiến đối thủ phải hoang man. Ngược lại, Erik khá hưng phấn với điều đó và anh luôn sẵn sàng khám phá thế giới cậu tạo ra.

Họ chơi cờ nhưng không im lặng. Cả hai trò chuyện với nhau và tìm được sự hứng thú sâu sắc và đồng tình từ đối phương. Họ trao đổi về mọi lĩnh vực, xã hội, chính trị, những thứ tri thức phức tạp. Và chính cả bản thân họ.

Charles là một giảng viên ngành sinh học di truyền. Erik là một kỹ sư cơ khí và anh cực kỳ thích những thứ mạo hiểm. Thể thao là một phần trong cuộc sống của anh và Pakour là ngón ưa thích nhất trong tất cả. Charles hứng thú bình luận về điều đó.

"Tôi ngạc nhiên vì dân thể thao lại là một cao thủ chơi cờ đấy!"

Erik khẽ nhướn người về phía đối diện, đôi mắt anh sáng bừng, môi nhếch lên ở độ cong hoàn hảo. "Cám ơn. Nhưng tôi sẽ không vì lời khen mà nhường cậu đâu."

Charles nhướng mày: "Theo tôi thấy là mình đang chiếm lợi thế đấy."

Erik ngả người tựa vào thân ghế, nhìn lớp áo len kín mít trên người cậu, mắt anh lóe sự tính toán.

"Hay là ta làm một cuộc cá cược nhé."

Charles mỉm cười hứng thú: "Cuộc cá cược ấy khiến anh có thêm động lực để đảo ngược tình thế à? Chúng ta gần kết thúc ván này..."

Erik tự tin gật đầu và trao cho Charles cái nhướng mày thách thức. Trên môi vẫn đeo một nụ cười bí ẩn. Điều đó làm bụng Charles đột nhiên quắn nhẹ khiến cậu phải cựa mình trên ghế.

"Được rồi. Đó là một ý tưởng hấp dẫn đấy chứ. Vậy chúng ta sẽ cược thứ gì với số quân ít ỏi này đây?"

"Chắc đấy nhé."

Charles gật đầu, miệng toe toét cười và ánh mắt sáng lên vì tò mò.

"Vậy, một quân mất, sẽ phải cởi một thứ trang phục."

Đôi môi đỏ há hốc ngạc nhiên. "Nghe hay đấy nhưng tôi nghĩ chúng ta không đủ áo để cởi ra đâu."

Erik nhướng mày, xoa cằm và khẽ nghiên đầu: "Ồ vậy cả quần nữa."

Charles mím môi nhìn xuống bàn cờ, mắt khẽ đảo. Cậu thở mạnh. "Chơi luôn. Tôi nghĩ đến lúc mình phải được đền đáp thích đáng."

Erik cười khà và hai người bắt đầu tập trung vào nước cờ.

Bầu trời đêm đen đặc bên ngoài và luồng khí ngột ngạt của nó khác hẳn bên trong căn hộ. Ánh đèn sáng dịu bao quanh họ. Tách biệt với âm thanh tấp nập của thành phố, căn phòng chỉ còn tiếng quân cờ va trên bàn cờ kim loại.

Họ không ngừng vờn nhau qua từng nước đi. Bầu không khí giữa họ thật căng thẳng nhưng cũng có gì đó ám muội.

Khi một quân trắng bị loạt, không khí đột nhiên chuyển đổi. Erik cười tươi và nhìn chằm chặp vào Charles. Chiếc áo khỉ đen là lớp đầu tiên phải cởi bỏ và Charles phải kéo nó lên qua khỏi đầu. Hình ảnh mình bị Erik nhìn toàn bộ lúc nãy hiện lên khiến Charles càng ngượng nghịu, động tác càng chậm chạp. Erik thì rất thưởng thức nhìn ngắm và tự hỏi không biết cậu có biết cái sự chậm rãi chết tiệt đó đang rút dần đi sự kiềm chế của anh hay không?!

Ngay khi chiếc áo được trút bỏ, họ lại tiếp tục. Có gì đó trong không khí đang dần mãnh liệt hơn và bóp chặt cả hai. Căng thẳng, thích thú, khoái cảm, hồi hộp và cả... hưng phấn.

Sự hưng phấn của những dòng hocmoon cuộn trào.

Lại thêm một quân trắng bị loại. Charles biết mình cần phải làm gì nhưng cái cảm giác hồi hộp trong lòng khiến cậu cảm thấy khó chịu. Đặc biệt là khi cậu biết rõ, Erik đang dõi theo và thích thú ngắm nhìn. Như thể chính cậu sẵn sàng một lần nữa cởi sạch và khiêu khích Erik bắng những hành động kích tình vậy.

Charles cảm thấy xấu hổ khi có suy nghĩ bậy bạ mà không biết rằng đó là mục tiêu cao nhất của Erik.

Làn da trắng mịn phủ dưới ánh sáng vàng ngẫu nhiên tạo nên một vẻ đẹp cuốn hút.

Lần lượt một quân đen, quân trắng bị loại. Và tiếng "Checkmate" vang lên kết thúc ván cờ. Charles là người thắng nhưng trên người cậu chỉ còn vỏn vẹn chiếc quần dài mỏng. Bù lại, cậu đã thành công 'cởi sạch' Erik.

Vâng, cởi sạch. Và vậy là hòa cho sự kiện ngượng ngùng ban nãy.

Nhưng không có cảm giác vui vẻ thắng lợi mà nó có gì đó khác lạ. Charles không thể không ngắm thân hình lực lưỡng, hoàn hảo như một vị thần của Erik. Cậu thầm tôn thờ nó cùng với nụ cười cá mập của anh. Charles bất giác liếm nhẹ đôi môi khô khốc của mình. 

Erik ngồi chéo chân và không có chút gì xấu hổ khi bản thân đang trần trụi trước Charles. Ngược lại anh cảm thấy càng tự tin. Vẻ tự tin nam tính, vô cùng quyến rũ. Anh cất giọng trầm ấm: "Cậu thắng rồi, bạn của tôi. Vậy, cậu còn có yêu cầu gì nữa không."

Erik dám thề là đôi mắt của Charles trở nên vô cùng ướt át dưới ánh đèn vàng. Anh rất mong chờ cậu sẽ nói điều gì đó táo bạo như hành động thích khỏa thân của cậu ấy.

Charles đánh ực ở cổ thì thào: "Tôi...cho là..."

Ồ, cưng à nói gì đó hay ho đi! Erik hò hét trong suy nghĩ của chính mình.

"Tôi nghĩ chúng ta nên mặc đồ vào."

Ôi! Không. Đừng chứ. Anh chỉ mới thành công lột trần chúng ta ra mà. Erik thật sự muốn bày tỏ điều đó nhưng may phước là anh đã kịp kiềm lại. Lúc này chưa phù hợp. Anh giấu đi sự tiếc nuối thay vào là sự kiên nhẫn: "Tốt thôi."

Và mọi chuyện kết thúc cmn hỏng với Erik.

Còn đối với Charles, đây là một vns cờ hấp dẫn, kích thích nhất mà cậu được trải nghiệm từ trước đến giờ.


End file.
